Damaged Goods
by Atlante41
Summary: Que s'est-il réellement passé en Somalie ? Quelles épreuves Ziva a-t-elle affrontées ? Va-t-elle consentir à en parler ? Traduction d'une fic de Mooncombo avec son autorisation.


DAMAGED GOODS

* * *

**Traduction d'une fic de Mooncombo avec son autorisation.**

**L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**

**Spoilers : _Good Cop Bad Cop_**

**J'ai laissé le titre d'origine, trouvant que la traduction en français n'était pas terrible et ne trouvant rien de potable pour transcrire cette image. Par ailleurs, Mooncombo a publié son histoire en plusieurs chapitres (cinq au total), mais trouvant que la longueur du texte ne justifie pas un tel découpage, je me suis contentée de les séparer par des traits. Si des anglicistes plus chevronnés que moi trouvent des erreurs de traduction, qu'ils n'hésitent pas à me le faire savoir, quelques phrases m'ayant paru particulièrement épineuses.**

**Merci d'ailleurs à Nicolas pour m'avoir aidée à comprendre et à traduire les trois phrases qui m'échappaient.**

**Et merci à Alinore, comme d'habitude, pour la relecture.**

**Je n'ai pas renoncé à écrire mes propres histoires, mais je n'ai pas un débit rapide, ni beaucoup de temps, donc c'est long à aboutir. Ceci étant, j'ai un OS et une longue fic en préparation, ainsi que plein d'idées pour de futurs délires NCISiesques. Ceci pour rassurer mes éventuels lecteurs... ^^.**

* * *

Il le sentait. Elle était calme comme la pierre, mais il le sentait. Son contrôle. Elle se contrôlait tellement. Ainsi était Ziva. Sous contrôle. Fière. Implacable.

Vulnérable.

Elle lui avait raconté son histoire d'une voix monotone, dénuée de toute émotion. Clignant à peine des yeux, elle avait retracé pour lui le cours des événements pour aboutir à son inévitable capture par les hommes de Saleem. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de survivre à tout ça. Mieux encore, elle avait essayé d'assurer sa propre mort, parce que survivre serait pire. Ils ne lui avaient montré aucune pitié. Alors qu'elle gisait dans sa sombre cellule, la douleur irradiant par vagues son corps tout entier, elle avait été contrainte de reconnaître que son père l'avait envoyée à la mort.

Et à présent, elle était assise là, en face de lui, bel et bien vivante. Gibbs pencha la tête sur le côté, absorbant tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait dire. Il toucha du doigt son poing fermé, comme pour la tirer doucement de sa rêverie. Cet effleurement la ramena sur terre, calma ses nerfs à vif, l'apaisa.

Bien que l'équipe fût transportée de joie depuis son retour en toute sécurité, tous nourrissaient du ressentiment et de la colère. Elle avait brisé leur confiance, leur foi, alors qu'ils avaient tout risqué pour la ramener au bercail. En dépit de leurs propres blessures, ils croyaient que le temps guérirait leurs plaies et que tout allait redevenir comme avant. Mais Gibbs savait que ce serait différent. Il savait que Ziva ne serait plus jamais la même.

Elle affichait un visage courageux. Elle était évidemment secouée mais, aux yeux de l'équipe, elle était toujours la même Ziva à l'intérieur. Elle était solide et coriace. Une survivante. Elle allait être réintégrée dans leur petite famille soudée. Ils croyaient naïvement que les choses pourraient redevenir ce qu'elles étaient.

Mais Gibbs _savait_. Il savait ce qu'elle avait enduré. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot du temps qu'elle avait passé en captivité, mais il savait. Ziva avait été brisée. _Abîmée_, Vance lui avait-il dit. Gibbs ne doutait pas qu'elle survivrait. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle excellerait en tant qu'agent du NCIS. Elle se ramasserait et mettrait un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se convaincre elle-même qu'elle allait bien. Et tous le croirait. Sauf Gibbs.

Il pouvait sentir sa fragilité nouvellement acquise et la profondeur de celle-ci.

_N'enterre pas ça_. Alors elle continua avec son histoire. Elle relata les faits. Juste l'ossature nue de tout cela, achevant avec une excuse. Sa peine était aussi caractéristique que ses regrets. Gibbs se leva de sa chaise, contourna la table en bougeant avec précaution, comme pour éviter de l'effrayer, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-_Quand tu seras prête à me raconter le reste, je serai là._

_

* * *

_Elle était assise, baignée par la lumière qui brillait au sommet de l'escalier de la cave. Les jambes croisées sur le sol en ciment, elle attendait. Il finirait bien par rentrer. Et enfin, il saurait tout. Elle pria pour qu'il ne la regarde pas différemment une fois qu'il aurait entendu son histoire.

Elle avait essayé, vraiment essayé. Elle s'était entraînée dur et avait tout étudié. Tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre d'oublier. Si elle cessait de bouger, elle survivrait. Un pied devant l'autre. Un jour à la fois. Si elle cessait de bouger...

Elle pouvait à peine supporter d'être confinée dans sa propre peau. Elle se surprenait à serrer les bras sur son estomac ou à serrer les poings. A l'occasion, elle jetait un coup d'oeil à Tony ou Mac Gee et les voyait la fixer. L'inquiétude nue transparaissait sur leurs visages. Ils regardaient rapidement dans la direction de Gibbs, espérant un conseil. Mais celui-ci se contentait de secouer la tête d'une façon presque imperceptible, les avertissant de garder leurs distances. Elle espérait pouvoir leur tendre la main, avide de revenir à la camaraderie amicale qu'ils avaient autrefois partagée.

Elle était la première à arriver le matin et la dernière à partir le soir, précédée chaque soir par Gibbs qui l'effleurait gentiment avant de prendre congé pour la nuit. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé, ne l'avait jamais priée. Jusqu'à ce soir.

Il faisait sombre dans les bureaux lorsqu'il se prépara à partir. Il regarda Ziva qui fixait son écran d'un air aveugle. Il se déplaça de façon à se mettre directement dans son champ de vision.

-Ziva, il est temps de raconter le reste.

Elle acquiesça faiblement et murmura :

-Je sais, Gibbs.

Il lui avait fallu quatre jours entiers pour arriver dans sa cave. Du haut des marches, il la vit assise dans son halo de lumière solitaire. Elle le repéra tout de suite et le regarda avec méfiance. Gibbs descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers le placard pour lui verser un verre.

Elle ne bougea pas de sa place sur le sol froid, ne parla pas non plus. Elle le regardait seulement, attentive à chacun de ses mouvements, comme si elle chassait une proie. Il soupira, retourna au placard et décida de compléter ce qui restait d'espace dans le verre. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir, jambes croisées, directement devant elle, leurs genoux se touchant presque. En lui tendant le verre, il chuchota :

-Quand tu sera prête, Ziva.

* * *

Il était assis à quelques centimètres d'elle. La chaleur du liquide ambré dans le verre qu'il avait placé entre ses mains se répandait à travers son corps. Elle finirait bien par consommer assez d'alcool pour engourdir ses sens et atténuer la souffrance, la culpabilité et la honte. Enfin, elle leva les yeux vers lui et rencontra son regard direct.

Il savait toujours. Il _savait_, c'était tout. Peu importe quel était le problème, Gibbs savait toujours. Un peu comme s'il possédait une sorte de capacité extrasensorielle pour voir sous les apparences humaines. Il sentait la souffrance de Ziva, parce qu'elle était palpable et indéniable.

Ziva n'était pas comme ses autres agents. Son enfance, ou le manque d'elle, avait été plus rude, plus dure. La douleur et la souffrance n'avaient jamais été des étrangères pour la jeune Ziva David. C'était ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle avait été formée à devenir. C'était ancré en elle, presque comme une part de son héritage génétique. Malgré tout, Ziva aimait la vie et possédait un astucieux sens de l'humour.

Il croyait en Ziva. Il croyait dans la profondeur de sa force. Il croyait dans sa capacité à survivre.

C'était la vulnérabilité à peine voilée devenue constante dans ses yeux qui inquiétait Gibbs. Il l'avait déjà vue auparavant.

Elle commença à parler, avec hésitation d'abord, comme si elle pouvait à peine forcer les mots à franchir ses dents. Elle évitait son regard et fixait aveuglément le verre à présent vide dans sa main, qu'elle ne cessait de tourner et retourner entre ses doigts.

-Je ne croyais pas survivre à ça, Gibbs, murmura-t-elle.

Une seule larme s'échappa, qu'elle essuya aussitôt. Se coupant de ses émotions. Se détachant de la Ziva en Somalie.

-J'ai été élevée par le Mossad. Une part de notre entraînement inclut la torture. Oui, je sais que ça paraît assez barbare mais c'est un outil tout à fait efficace pour apprendre l'endurance et la survie. Tous les agents du Mossad doivent s'y soumettre.

Elle étouffa un rire dégoûté qui ressemblait presque à un sanglot et poursuivit.

-Je devrais dire à mon père ce qui manque à son programme de préparation. Rien de ce que j'ai enduré à l'entraînement ne m'a préparée à la réalité d'une vraie captivité. Je n'étais tout de même pas assez naïve pour penser que la nature de mon sexe les dissuaderait de me faire souffrir. Leur seule erreur a été de mal évaluer ma capacité à endurer ce qu'ils m'infligeaient. Il avait ordonné que ce soit fait, Gibbs. Mon propre père m'a envoyée en mission suicide dans le campement de Saleem. J'entendais sa voix dans ma tête quand j'ai suivi le courrier et que je l'ai tué. J'ai senti sa désapprobation quand j'ai été capturée par ses hommes.

Elle se tut, releva le menton et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai senti son dégoût quand ils m'ont violée.

-Ziva...

-Non, laisse-moi finir.

Elle leva la main et prit une profonde inspiration avant de fixer à nouveau le verre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Sa voix baissa, jusqu'à devenir murmure.

-Je savais ce qu'ils me feraient dès le moment où j'ai été capturée. Je connais les techniques pour faire parler les gens. Ça peut paraître surprenant, mais elles n'impliquent pas normalement le viol pour obtenir des renseignements. Oh, c'est une pratique courante avec les prisonniers, mais pas forcément un moyen si efficace pour arracher des informations. Les humains peuvent à peine tolérer une telle souffrance, Gibbs. Les gens parleront plus vite que tu ne le penses s'ils sont soumis à des violences physiques. Sauf, bien sûr, si tu as été dressé à les supporter. Alors elles sont vite utilisées au quotidien, comme une sorte de moulin à torture.

Soudain, Ziva sauta sur ses pieds et tenta de se recomposer un visage.

-Je ne suis pas une victime, Gibbs. J'ai été entraînée pour être un officier du Mossad. J'étais préparée pour ça, pour tout ça, dit-elle en élevant la voix.

-Tu essaies de me convaincre ou te convaincre toi-même, Ziva ?

-Souffrir est une façon de vivre là d'où je viens. Tu souffres, tu survis, tu souffres encore plus. Au bout d'un moment, ça devient le quotidien. Je ne suis _pas_ une victime, Gibbs, répéta-t-elle.

Gibbs se redressa lentement mais garda ses distances alors qu'elle commençait à faire les cents pas à travers la pièce. Sa voix montait graduellement et devenait plus forte.

-L'issue aurait été identique même si ma mission avait réussi. Même si j'avais tué Saleem, je n'aurais jamais survécu assez longtemps pour en réchapper. Je servais mon pays, Gibbs. Je servais mon père.

Elle hurlait à présent, l'hystérie rendant sa voix stridente.

-Mon propre père savait quel sort m'attendait mais il m'a quand même envoyée. Et moi...

Elle se tût un instant, comme pour reconsidérer la question.

-... Eh bien, je ne désobéis jamais à un ordre direct.

* * *

Elle prit une inspiration pour apaiser le lent mais constant déferlement de ses émotions.

Il l'observa. L'étudia. Elle sentait ses yeux creuser en elle, lire en elle. Une minuscule vague de colère la submergea. Elle résista à l'envie irrépressible de s'en prendre à lui. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger et reprit son va-et-vient dans la cave sombre.

Il ne bougea pas et attendit.

-J'ai pu le supporter au début. La douleur, le manque de nourriture, le manque de sommeil. Au bout d'un moment, la souffrance s'ajoute à la souffrance, Gibbs. A chaque instant, je devais me convaincre d'attendre juste un peu avant d'abandonner le combat. Un peu, juste un peu. Encore et encore, je résistais un peu plus. Finalement, on se trouve enterré sous tant de couches de souffrance insupportable que la douleur finit vraiment par se dissiper. Sinon, tu meurs.

Il attendit encore.

-Je pensais que j'allais mourir. Je priais pour mourir. Le corps humain est... eh bien, il est _humain_. Je pensais que mon corps finirait par être tellement brisé qu'il ne pourrait plus survivre. Mais le corps est résistant, bien plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé. Si fort que j'ai prié pour que ma propre faiblesse m'emporte. J'ai prié pour en finir. J'étais furieuse que mon corps continue à me trahir en me gardant en vie.

Elle termina un autre tour de cave et fit une halte près de l'établi. D'un air absent, elle traça du bout des doigts des motifs tourbillonnants dans le bois granuleux.

-On dirait que je me suis débrouillée pour endurer cette toute dernière minute. J'ai résisté jusqu'à ce moment précis où ils ont renoncé à me soutirer des informations. A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas pourquoi ils attendaient. Pourquoi ils ne me tuaient pas.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et se cala contre le rebord de la table pressé dans le bas de son dos, l'agrippant à deux mains.

-Ils ne m'ont pas tuée parce que j'étais la seule femme à des kilomètres.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en entendant ces mots jaillir de sa propre bouche. Comme si, _maintenant_, c'était vrai. Maintenant qu'elle avait formulé ces mots à voix haute, ils devenaient réels. Si simples, vraiment, et si tragiques. Cette réalité qu'ils ne l'avaient pas violée parce qu'elle était otage ou prisonnière politique, mais simplement en raison de sa disponibilité.

Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait en souffrant pour son pays. Elle n'avait pas disséqué ni analysé le temps qu'elle avait passé en Somalie. Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait même pas se consoler avec le sacrifice tangible de servir une noble cause. Elle était simplement victime du plus vieux crime contre les femmes.

Soudain, la cave parut trop petite, les murs trop proches. Un brouillard noir menaçait sa vision périphérique. Le rythme de sa respiration augmenta rapidement alors qu'elle tentait de forcer ses poumons à se remplir d'air.

Deux pas suffirent à Gibbs pour l'atteindre. Il attrapa ses bras et la secoua légèrement.

-Ziva.

Son regard le traversa tandis qu'il essayait de capter son attention.

-Respire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire.

Des mots tombèrent en vrac de sa bouche entre deux hoquets désespérés.

-Tu peux pas être désolé pour moi, Gibbs. S'il te plaît. _S'il te plaît_. Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais moins qu'avant que je parte.

Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol en ciment, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Il sentit ses défenses se fissurer et força le chemin à travers le mur.

-Finis en, Ziva, dit-il.

-Je ne suis pas abîmée, Gibbs. Je _ne suis pas_ abîmée.

Elle osa un coup d'oeil rapide vers son visage et ne vit que compréhension et inquiétude pures, qu'il cachait habituellement sous ses airs bourrus. Aucune trace de pitié ou de jugement dans son expression.

Le barrage se brisa.

Son self-control s'effondra complètement. Gibbs enveloppa son corps mince de ses bras tandis qu'elle sanglotait contre le tissu doux de son sweat-shirt. Elle pleura la perte de sa famille, la perte de son pays et la perte de son propre corps. De violents sanglots déchiraient son être tout entier alors qu'elle crachait les mots affreux décrivant ce qu'elle avait enduré. Ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

Il ne la lâcha pas et ne prononça pas une parole tandis qu'elle se purgeait de la souffrance, de la honte et du chagrin. Ses sanglots diminuèrent, mais elle resta blottie contre lui alors que l'épuisement prenait son corps d'assaut.

Elle était devenue si calme qu'il la soupçonna de s'être endormie jusqu'à ce que sa voix enrouée répète :

-_Je ne suis pas abîmée._

* * *

-_Je ne suis pas abîmée._

La phrase restait suspendue là. Mille pensées déferlaient à travers son esprit tandis qu'il cherchait une manière appropriée de répondre à sa triste affirmation. Il pouvait lui dire mille choses. Mais il dit simplement :

-Je sais.

Il se releva et la remit gentiment sur ses pieds. Son regard était à nouveau fixe et sans expression. Gibbs mit un doigt sous son menton et examina son visage marbré de larmes. Elle avait le même air hébété que lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvée. Il lui prit la main et la conduisit en haut des escaliers.

Il la fit asseoir à la table de la cuisine et se tourna pour préparer du café. Il sursauta légèrement quand, de façon inattendue, elle commença à parler.

-Gibbs, est-ce que les autres savent ?

Il soupira, posa le café sur la table et s'assit auprès d'elle. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il l'étudia, incertain de la réponse à lui donner.

-Est-ce qu'ils connaissent les détails ? Non. Est-ce qu'ils s'en doutent ? Oui.

Elle détourna le regard et déglutit bruyamment. Il couvrit sa main avec la sienne.

-Ils ne peuvent qu'imaginer les atrocités que tu as affrontées. Ils n'ont aucune certitude. Quelles que soient les horreurs qu'ils imaginent, ils ne _sauront_ jamais ce que tu as traversé.

Il passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués et poursuivit :

-Bon sang, Ziva, même moi, je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'était horrible et pourtant j'ai entendu les détails.

Ziva sauta sur ses pieds si rapidement que sa chaise tomba en arrière et s'écrasa sur le sol.

-Ne te sens pas désolé pour moi, Agent Gibbs ! cracha-t-elle.

La fureur ravivait le feu dans ses yeux qui avaient semblé sans vie depuis son sauvetage en Somalie. Cette soudaine étincelle de colère, de _vie_, le réchauffa, même s'il n'en laissa rien transparaître sur son visage.

-Assieds-toi, Ziva. Crois-tu que ce soit vraiment le moment pour ce genre de dispute ? dit-il d'une voix ferme et calme.

Elle ramassa la chaise et se rassit, la défiance et la colère s'évaporant aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

-Je suis dés...

-Excuses acceptées, l'interrompit-il.

Elle ébaucha un sourire. Faible, mais c'était un début.

-Ecoute, Ziva, rien de ce que je pourrai te dire n'effacera jamais ce qui s'est passé en Somalie.

Et pourtant, il y avait tant de choses qu'il _voulait_ lui dire. Et tant qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas dire. Il aurait aimé lui dire que tout allait bien à présent. Qu'il allait arranger les choses. Qu'elle allait passer à autre chose. Mais tout ça n'était que mensonge.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il ne la regardait pas différemment, mais il la voyait déjà différemment. Il souffrait pour elle et il voulait la protéger, alors que son propre père avait échoué à le faire. Il ne pouvait rien dire de tout cela.

Alors, au lieu de cela, il déclara :

-Je suis si fier de toi, Ziva.

Elle le fixa. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose et que les mots restaient prisonniers dans sa gorge. Ses yeux étincelèrent, mais elle ne permit pas à une seule larme de tomber.

Enfin, elle dit :

-Je crois que tu es la première personne à l'être, Gibbs.

Elle esquissa un demi sourire un peu grimaçant. Il ne pensait pas que ce soit vrai mais savait qu'elle y croyait. Il décida sagement de ne pas discuter ce détail.

Ils terminèrent leur café dans un silence agréable. A plusieurs reprises, Ziva commença à parler, pour lui faire redire qu'il n'en pensait pas moins d'elle. Mais elle s'interrompit d'elle-même. Elle surmonterait ça et il garderait ses secrets.

Finalement, Gibbs la mit au lit dans sa chambre d'amis. Mais alors qu'il se tournait pour partir, elle l'arrêta.

-Gibbs.

-Oui, Ziva ?

-Reste.

Et il resta. Il s'allongea sur l'édredon dont il l'avait enveloppée et referma ses bras autour d'elle, comme une couche de protection supplémentaire.

Le matin suivant, Ziva se glissa hors de la maison avant le lever du jour, laissant Gibbs faire semblant de dormir. Il n'essaya pas de l'arrêter. Il savait que probablement, ils ne reparleraient pas de tout cela. Tout comme il savait qu'au moment où Ziva partirait dans le matin froid, elle allait commencer à reconstruire sa vie, toutes traces de vulnérabilité déposées et rangées avec précaution au plus profond d'elle.

FIN


End file.
